Pinned One Shots
by IAMGaMzEeMaKaRaHoNk
Summary: Reds. Blues and Greens. This is a one shot summary. Very short and new type of writing for me. Sort of challenging myself. Warning : Lots of weird hip movement.
1. Reds (Fight for my love )

_**Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Craig McCracken and Pen Ward **_

**_Don't freak out! _**

**_I'm still working on Kiss. _**

**_He was a Long time you get 5 back that means your a true friend too, may not be finished due to sudden change's. I will keep what I have up there if it makes any one feel better. _**

**_I don't finish a lot of my stories (｡ŏ_ŏ) that's not a good thing._**

* * *

><p><em>"I hate you. "<em>

She heaved her chest trying to find her breath. This was all his fault. She felt his chest bump into hers. His breath was heavy on the side of her neck and he was practically pinning her into the ground. She squirmed uncomfortably trying to pry lose of his hold, but he tightened his grip.

He dug his chin into her nearly broken shoulder causing her to gripe in pain. "Just let me explain, " he muffled into the ground.

She didn't respond, instead she huffed and arched her back into the asphalt trying another attempt to escape. He pushed her back down with his chest. A bitter grunt escaped her bruised velvet lip. Her Rose pink eyes glazed in incredulous at the sight of the destruction the two red heads caused. A pile of debris was picked up by a strong swirling wind. The cities eerie silence drowned out the beating of their rapid heart beats. Brick pushed himself into push up form over her boring his darkened gaze into her. Her legs began to kick in the air underneath him. He thrusted his hips into hers. "Stop it, " Brick growled.

"No. " Blossom hissed. She started to move her torso; rolling her hips in a circular motion. He bucked his hip again. "Get.. Off... Me! " she panted fighting for her life.

Brick slammed her back down, "No! " he gritted through his teeth. The faint sound of a car siren went off in the distance.

Blossom's mind swarmed with thoughts people would think if they passed by. She didn't want to be seen this way, pinned to the ground by her enemy. He looked like he was winning. She rolled him over with the little strength she had left and stood up. Her vision spun making her stumble a bit. She felt the blood pounding in her head and her hands were clampy as she balled up her fist. Limbs tried their best to hold up in a manageable fighting pose. "Get up, " she muttered. Brick grunted as he started to make his way back on both feet. He coughed a red liquidity substance. Blossom watch as he struggled to get in a stance. "Say it again. "

Brick gulped thickly swallowing a blood lingering taste of saliva. "I said... I love you... " he said through a shaky breath. His jaw clenched along with his hands preparing for another fight.

"I thought so, " Blossom growled.


	2. Blues (Darkened One night stand )

_**Disclaimer : All Rights and Respect Reserved to Craig McCracken **_

**_I like cheese _**

**_-Loiter Squad _**

**_Pairing : Blooz _**

**_One Shot :_**

* * *

><p>The air felt thick as his arm clutched her small warm body. Boomer flickered his alert eyes open. Her blonde hair peeked messily through the blankets. She was curled up; her naked backside pressing against his bare chest. He blinked his blue eyes cautiously around the room. He gasped as he felt an overwhelming sensation spark from below. The blonde peeked under the cover; feeling the sudden heat rise to his face. His room wasn't anything how he remembered leaving it. The desk was sloppy and papers were spread across the floor. He spotted her shirt dangling off the edge of his lounge chair. His ripped blue jeans lie messily behind him on the side of the bed. He sat up on his elbows feeling the room closing on him.<p>

_What did he do!? _

The covers flew back as he hustled to find his boxers. He was careful not to wake up Bubbles. The atmosphere rinked, and his body felt clampy and moist. His sapphire eyes peered at his clock sitting on the bed side table, it was 3:12 a. m. He sighed weary pacing the floor quietly. Where were his stupid boxers? He inspected the room before thinking "to hell with this. I need to get the fuck outta here. " He floated over to his pants and pulled his leg in hopping on the other. Suddenly the bed squeaked. He jumped and whirled his head around to find Bubbles staring at him, spurning. He swallowed thickly as their eyes locked. She blushed, then ducked her head under the cover. She peeked up in unbelief. He groaned and pressed his pale hand on his forehead. Both his hands came up to cover his face as he groaned once again. His hands ran up to his blonde hair as he stared at the dumbfounded blonde.

"What.. Happened...? " she squeaked quietly. Her face scrunched up into a frown. She jerked the covers back and flew out the bed terror-stricken. Her blonde hair dangled carelessly around the middle of her back. She covered her mouth as her eyes widened taking in the ugly scenery.

Boomer stared at her expression feeling a little bit of guilt. I mean, if things ever did happen she would be the one with the heavy weight. "I... I'm... I'm sorry, " he chocked out.

Bubbles twirled around and grasped her clothes close to her. Without hesitation she dashed out the window leaving behind a few thick strips of cloth. She was so embarrassed.

Boomer stood in his room motionless.

_What the fuck just happened?_


	3. Red and Green (The hidden power )

_**Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Craig McCracken **_

**_Don't freak out! _**

**_I'm still working on Kiss._**

**_Next Chapter will pair the greenz, this one I did for the girls because I love writing stories about there bond._**

* * *

><p>She laughed as her fingers fumbled to lace her sister's brick red bow, giving her a chance to punch her in the rib playfully. She was only joking when she teased Blossom about eye -raping Brick. She stumbled taking in the second blow sent to her flat stomach. Blossom took shit to seriously, and her hair was going to mess up if she kept fucking around. Her hands gripped the wooden chair as another hard hit swung directly for her head. She ducked.<p>

"Blossom... Chill," Buttercup gasped between various breaks of laugh. Her hip collided into the dresser making hair supplies cascade onto the floor. "Dammit man! I just cleaned this shit up like two seconds ago! "

"Serves you right," Blossom growled. Buttercup chuckled; she didn't understand why Blossom became so annoyed when Brick was mentioned. If she didn't like him why did she let the rumors and knit-picking get to her. Buttercup scooped down to gather the hair supplies as she made another attempt to complete her more mature sister's hair. Though hair wasn't really her thing, she was pretty damn good at it. People praised her styling,and lately she caught herself braiding lose threads hanging off of cloths or any lose rope. It was weird but she accepted it. She twirled a loose strand of her golden orange hair into a decent curl. The curler steamed as she gradually untangled the last bits of caught up hair. She stepped back to get a better look of her work.

"How do I look," Blossom asked swirling in the hair to glimpse at herself in the mirror.

Her hair was in a high messy bun. Her chestnut curls dance on the side of her alluring face and were twisted tightly in the back of her scalp. "Pretty hot, if I do say so myself.' Buttercup smiled proud of the outcome.

Blossom gasped and covered her rode lips with her small hands. "Oh my gosh," she said in disbelief. The sight of hair was breath-taking. she played with a curl dangling in front of her fuchsia eye.

Buttercup smirked, "Yeah, I know." She stuck out a hand in front of her sisters nose as if asking for something, "Now pay up..."

Blossom rolled her eyes but did as was told. She was really surprise at the way her hair had turned out. She thought Buttercup was kidding when she said she was great at hair. It might have been a special power she had been hidden so Bubbles wouldn't bug her about doing her head. But this was amazing. Buttercup was really good and knew what she was doing. This new power was almost as strong as her strength in her athletic areas.

She should've considered starting her own business or even accept a job in styling hair. Her technique was so good Blossom remember getting so comfortable that she fell asleep during this ' new experience.' Things were different when Bubble's did her hair; she was always ducking from getting burned and flinching.

Buttercup ran her fingers along the thin sheets of paper and grinned. She began to make her way out the door when she turned around as if forgetting something, "Oh yeah, don't tell anyone I can do this hair thing , 'k?" she smiled in satisfaction and strolled out the door.

So much for sharing her special power.


	4. Greenz (Strip Club )

**_Disclaimer: All rigths reserved to Craig McCracken_**

**_Pairing: greenz_**

**_One Shot:_**

* * *

><p>Butch loves sexy women.<p>

He loved the way they switched their nice, round asses in too short, short-shorts. He moaned when those nice asses strolled over to him and he'd practically ruined his pants when those 'oh so perfect ' lips started making sounds. Not sexual sounds, just regular noises to talk to him.

But that didn't stop him from thinking dirty when they said certain words.

And now, when he thinks his little manhood sitting proudly in his boxers couldn't get any happier; here he is inside of a strip best candy store for little boys like him. His eyes tracing the marvelous bodies grinding and riding the starless black pole right in front of him. He could have tackled them and fuck them right there on the floor but that would ruin everything. This was much better. Watching them make 'come hither ' faces at him on the stage. Though he crossed his arms and smirked pretending not to care, his dick said it all.

One woman hopped off the pole making her huge tit's bounce. Butch tensed and swallowed the drool threatening to spill. Her long milky legs strutted strongly to the edge of the stage. She squatted down spreading her legs in front of two lusty green orbs shimmering at the sight. Her hands tangled in the thin cotton of his collar, "Aren't you a little too young to be in a strip club, " she breathed in the side of her neck.

"Huh. Last I checked, I was old enough to handle my own shit, " he smirked, tensing his gaze at the beautiful view of ass he was receiving.

The anonymous stripper growled in his ear sending a million thoughts flying into the seventeen year olds head. Oh, if only she knew what thoughts were swarming in there. "No kids allowed, " she hissed. Butch groaned at the rawness in her voice. Within seconds, her hand let go of the grasp she had on him untangling herself from Butch. He was upset the teasing only stayed for a second, he wanted more. He needed more. This was all such a turn on. Just look at those lovely legs wrapping desperately around the pole. They needed a young man to wrap around while he'd pound the victim of those legs into the bed making the bed squeal as it's headboard rocked helplessly against the wall. His tongue glided across his lower lip. He wanted all of them. Every. Last. Fucking. One.

A finger tapped his shoulder. Butch smiled, finally someone had the sense to ask him for a lap dance. He twirled around to meet eyes with a petite, redhead preferably, curvy and topless. To his dismay it was a boy. Atleast that's how he envisioned her.

Her lush green eyes beamed at him, "What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped. Her raspy voice gave him a headache.

He frowned,"Shouldn't I be asking the same? "

"It's none of your fucking business, " she spat. He rolled his eyes and started to walk off. He didn't have time to fuck around with Buttercup. He wanted his hands tangled in some random chicks hair as her head bobbed near his lower region. A heavy hand grasped his shoulder and swung him around, it was the crazy bitch again.

"What the fuck! "

"I asked you a question, " she gritted glaring at him.

Was she fucking serious!? Butch had better things to do right now! He pushed her arm off of him and growled, "what the fuck man!? "

"Answer me! " she belowed. Who the hell did she think she was bossing Butch around. He tried to walk away but she wouldn't let him. He was killing time being held up by her. A hand grasped his wrist when he made another try to escape. He swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" he barked.

"I asked a question and I want an answer! Now! " her voice ordered taking a brave step towards him. Hold up, hold up, hold up. Was she sizing him up!? Hell. To the fuckin No! Butch balled up his fist. He didn't come for a fight. All he wanted was to see sexy women slide down a pole!

The atmosphere felt heavy all of a sudden as his warning senses kicked in. He felt the eyes on him and Buttercup as they prepared to fight. She had to fuck up everything for him! All she had to do was turn around and go back home, but no. Instead she picks a fight. His eyes darkened as he glared at her.

"Your a fucking pest. "


	5. Greenz & Blooz (The hottest rebound)

_**Disclaimer : Craig McCracken owns them, not me...**_

**_Wow, I didn't know I was going to get so many veiws in three days... _**

**_Over 300... Woah ! That means 100 views or more each day._**

**_I'm still working on Kiss. I finished chapter one and I'm looking for a Beta to help me with chapter 2. So if any of you awsome Beta's are hiding out there... Don't hide from me, help me, cause obviously my stories need help and editing. _**

**_I wanna thank Hinako29 for reviewing all my chapters a.k.a one shots. I don't know if the stories are good, her comments reassure me. In conclusion, you fucking Rock hinako29!_**

**_With that said, I will continue..._**

* * *

><p><em>Do you like me? <em>

_Yes * __No__

Boomer felt his chest tinge as he crumbled up the note. He knew Buttercup was just fucking around. He obviously gave her the note as a rebound for missing his shot with Bubbles. The paper flew threw the air and bounced off the rim of the waste basket sitting in the far corner of the classroom. He went for the rebound, sorta like what he did with chicks. He passed by Buttercup, watching her chew her nails. He shuddered in disgust, that was _so unattractive. _Her eyes flickered over to him.

"See something you like? " she scoffed picking her teeth. Honestly, Boomer could have done better. Shit, she probably didn't even answer the paper. He could imagine her opening it and then tossing the note to someone else.

"Only you, " he smiled starting for his seat. As he sat down he lockened his gaze on the back view of Buttercup trying to see what he found so "sexy" about her. Slowly her shoulders started moving in an awkward circular motion; shrugging her thick jacket off. Her bare shoulders came into view as the jacket slides down her back. She began to roll her hips to take off the coat fully. Her shirt rid just a little exposing her tatted back. The words laced into her ripped dark blue jeans. Two hands gripped the hem of the jean pants and pulled them up tightly followed by pulling and stretching the thick cotton muscle shirt down. He felt his mouth slowly drop. Suddenly, a phone went off. A hand shot in her jeans.

_"That's not your pocket,' _Boomer whispered to himself.

"Well that's not my pocket," Buttercup laughed. The smallest hint of rose ran across her cheeks. She handed her phone to the teacher feeling slightly embarrassed, but she figured she played it off well.

Boomer watched as her torso stretched in the seat. Her ass scooted to the end of the chair peeking between the middle. He almost sighed at the view. _It was so beautiful. _His back sunk into the chair while his blue eyes beamed at her Now he knew why she was a great rebound.

She was Hawt.

Period.


	6. Blues and Greens(Bed's and sexy people )

_**Disclaimer : I don't own any characters...**_

**_So, I'm doing two request for this one. _**

**_The first is the request from Guest. _**

**_Title: Two blues and a thunderstorm._**

**_Pairing : Blues_**

* * *

><p><em>CRACK! <em>

The sudden flash struck only about a mile away. Bubbles twisted under her blue blankets. How was she going to get sleep with all that scary noise. She hugged Octi tightly to her chest feeling her heart race against it. Maybe she wouldn't have been so scared if she were at home with everyone around her. But she was on a camping trip instead, inside of a log cabin sharing it with people she didn't even know.

_BOOM! BOOM! CRACK! _

She jumped up and gasped. This weather was scary. She'd usually run to her sister's room, but they weren't here. She sighed, the blonde needed comforting. There was no one in the cabin she knew though. Except for one person...Boomer. Without second thought she pulled back the blanket and hopped out of bed. Silently, she began making her way to the ruff sleeping peacefully. She watched as his back rose and fell slowly. His face was hidden in the bed and the cross of his arms.

"Boomer, " she whispered. He grunted and turned his head. Her small finger poked his arm, "Boomer, " she whined. He growled, signaling for her to get lost. It didn't threaten Bubbles, she shook his body softly with both hands, "Boomer, I'm scared, " she pouted.

"So go to sleep, " he muffled into the bed.

Bubbles frowned, obviously Boomer didn't understand how it felt to be afraid. She figured she invite herself to bed. She lifted the blanket and stuck one leg then slowly scooted her whole body into the bed. Once she got in, she couldn't resist to notice how warm Boomer's bed had been. She wrapped the cover tightly around her and curled against the side of Boomer; placing her head underneath his armpit and pressing her back to the side of him. She smiled, "You're so warm, " she giggled.

Boomer blushed, "thanks. "

* * *

><p><em><strong>Request from: KatieK101 <strong>_

**_Title: So you think I'm sexy? _**

**_Pairing: Greens _**

"I didn't mean it like that! " Buttercup wailed.

"Oh, you so did! " Butch laughed. He nudged her as they walked down the almost empty hallway. His forest green eyes flickered over to her as he smirked, "you said, and I quote ," he raised his voice three note's higher. "Yeah bro, you seem pretty hot. "

"I MEANT HOT AS IN WEATHER HOT! NOT HOT LIKE "HOT CHICKS"!" Buttercup bellowed. She hated when Butch messed with her head. She felt her face boil.

Butch knitted a brow, "So you think chicks are hot also? " Butch thought for a second then said, "That's hot. Maybe we should consider a threesome one day. "

She couldn't believe it. It's like he just toned out everything she said instead of "Hot chicks. " she frowned, "I'm not gay. "

"Who said you were. Your lesbian. All the way. "

Buttercup felt her face become red as she drew back her fist and hurled it towards his face. "Fuck you! " she hissed, steaming. Butch laughed as he got up.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, " he smirked. "Don't worry, with me, I'll make sure you wake up on the right. Mostly because I prefer sleeping on the left side. "

"Who said we were sleeping in the same bed!"

He rolled his eyes as If the question she asked was stupid. "Buttercup, you know you sleeping in my room is bound to happen since you think I'm so.. .you know... _Sexy. "_

It was something in the way he said the last word that made Buttercup feel uncomfortable and dirty. She punched him in the arm, "Only in your wildest dream kid. " she growled before storming off.

Butch chuckled watching her stomp off and called after her, "Can they also be in my wet ones! "


	7. Reds(We screwed Professor, its no biggie

Disclaimer: I don not own the Puffs or ruffs , Craig McCracken does.

_**HAI GUYZ IM BAK!**_

_**Sorry 4 da delay I was enjoying Thanksgiving**__** Break.**_

* * *

><p>Red-phonix14's request<p>

Title: Lone me one last kiss

Pairing: Reds

_Blossoms P.O.V_

I could've said no, but like always I didn't. I don't know why he doesn't take a stern talking to. I mean, I can tell the guy no all day and he'd just laugh like it's a hilarious joke. I knew it was going to get bad if he didn't take me serious soon. Now here I am sitting in front of Professor ashamed of myself because I let him get the best of me.

"I can't believe this," he mumbled. I knitted my fingers together in a nervous act, my head and my shoulders slumped over. " I can't believe I'm having this talk with you!" I knew he was upset about sex. Especially if I was involved. But I tried to say no! I promise I did! But it was the way he looked at me with those tensed eye's and how I found his arms wrapped strongly around my waist. I could still feel that rush when I lied down on the bed with his body pressed closely against mine. I could even hear the beds cry while he thrusted himself into me, whispering crazy things in my ear. It made my head spin. Even the way his fingers dug roughly into me when he was...you know...done...with everything. But then like a huge bang at the end of a story, Professor walks in, in the middle of our intimacy.

Now I regret not telling him to screw me under the covers.

Sadly, our sexy midnight fantasy ends with Professor busting in and holding a gun to Bricks head while we try to scramble out of bed. It was embarrassing.

"I'm disappointed in you Blossom. You know better than this," he takes a moment to glare at me through the clear glass vase on the table. His look was still cold. "Did I raise you wrong? Please tell me what I did wrong!?" He bellows. I shrug, what else could I have said.


End file.
